dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Pariah Dark
Pariah Dark is the King of all Ghosts. He possesses the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. With both of these artifacts, Pariah Dark has limitless power. He commands the Fright Knight as well as an army of Skeletal ghosts. Pariah Dark is the main antagonist of "Reign Storm". History Long before Danny became a ghost, before nearly all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone were even spawned, a ghost named Pariah Dark was the most powerful and dangerous ghost in the Ghost Zone. He was once the king of all ghosts, and the Fright Knight was his servant. With the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, Pariah Dark ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron fist. Eventually, a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together to defeat the Ghost King, by sealing away the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, as well as banishing Fright Knight. These ancient ghosts imprisoned Pariah himself in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and destroyed his kingdom, leaving behind only his castle where they hoped he would sleep forever. Reign Storm When Vlad Plasmius accidentally released him from his imprisonment to get his crown, Pariah attacks him, and was upset to learn that that Vlad had the Ring of Rage. He ordered his army and the Fright Knight to look for the ring. The army arrived in Amity Park in search of the ring, which was given to Valerie Gray by Vlad for safe keeping. Shortly after the arrival, Fright Knight put his sword to the ground to claim Amity for Pariah; if anyone were to remove the sword it would be a 'signal of surrender'. Danny removes the sword without knowledge of that fact, and the entirely of Amity Park was transported to the Ghost Zone. Afterwards, Pariah realizes that Valerie had his ring and demanded it, which resulted in her sending it away via a missile for them to give chase and buy her time. Pariah eventually does get the ring, and begins his plan for world conquest. Danny, with the help of various ghosts and his father's ecto-skeleton suit, fights his way into Pariah's castle and confronts him. Though Danny begins to run out of energy due to the suit's unstable ability to drain a person's life energy, he manages to knock off the crown and tosses Pariah into the sarcophagus that he was imprisoned in earlier, Vlad locking the coffin before Danny passes out from exhaustion, and thus restoring everything back to normal. Thanks to his defeat of Pariah Dark, Danny Phantom, having long been considered public enemy number one thanks to Walker's smear campaign, was now seen as a hero by the majority of Amity Park, though some people (such as Valerie and Jack and Maddie Fenton) still did not consider him trustworthy. Other Appearances Pariah was mentioned in a few episodes but never made a reappearance. In "Infinite Realms", Frostbite and his people respect Danny for defeating Pariah Dark. Pariah briefly appears as one of the many ghosts that attack Danny in the Ghost Zone in "Phantom Planet." Personality Because he was once king of all ghosts, Pariah has a commanding force, expecting others to heed his word or perish. Ruthless, strict, and malevolent, he'll force his armies on other places in order to get what he wants without a second thought. He seems to enjoy power and gaining as much influence as possible. He cannot tolerate those who oppose him. He also appears to enjoy combat. He displays an interesting view of power, as he when he fought Danny, augmented by his suit, he remarks that wielding that much power is a burden. This is hinted even more as he was stated to be the only one who could handle the power of the Ring and Crown. When he is imprisoned in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep however, it turns everything back to normal. Pariah Dark is also very arrogant, often underestimating his enemies. Powers and Abilities Pariah Dark is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. Even all his basic ghost powers are on a level beyond other ghosts. *'Standard ghost powers': Intangibility, invisibility, flight, and overshadowing. *'Ghost Ray': Pariah Dark's ghost rays are so powerful that he was able to destroy Vlad's ghost shield and knock him unconscious. He was able to knock out both Danny and Vlad at the same time even without his full power. *'Supernatural Strength': He was able to drain 60% of Danny’s Ecto-Skeleton energy, which was making Danny 100 times more powerful, in one hit. *'Supernatural Endurance': He was able to take three of Danny’s Ecto-Skeleton ghost rays at the same time and showed only minimal discomfort. *'Teleportation': He teleported Amity Park to the Ghost Zone. *'Ghost skeleton army summoning': One of his main abilities is to summon a ghost skeleton army that obey all of his commands, and he uses to gain control over the ghost zone. The number of his army seems to be unlimited. *'Projection': He can project an image of himself over an area to watch over it from afar. He used this power to keep an eye on Amity Park. S02M01 two-handed ghost ray.png|Ghost Ray S02M01 Pariah finds Vlad.png|Size Changing S02M01 Danny shielded against attack.png|Superhuman Strength Pariah TK.jpg|Pariah's Telekinesis S02M01 Pariah is in charge.png Equipment *'Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire': In order to reach his maximum power, he must have the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Even without these artifacts, Pariah's power instilled fear in all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone, and he could easily defeat Danny and Plasmius at the same time without them. *'Mace': He wields a mace that he can fire ghost rays from. If he loses his mace, he can have it telekinetically return to him. *'Sword': He has a sword at his waist, though he was never shown using it. S02M01 maniacal laugh.png|Pariah Dark gaining the infinite power of the Ring and Crown Sightings Trivia *In an interview, creator Butch Hartman said that Pariah Dark's character was inspired by the DC Comics villain Darkseid. *Physically, Pariah Dark seems to incorporate elements of Odin from Norse mythology. Particularly, he has an eye patch and one of his horns is damaged. *During the ad campaign leading up to the premiere of Reign Storm, Pariah Dark is referred to solely as "Reign". *Pariah Dark is one of Danny's few enemies whom he has not captured in the Fenton Thermos. *Pariah Dark is one of the largest ghosts to appear in the series. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:One-shot antagonists Category:Males Category:Movie antagonists Category:Royalty Category:One-shot characters